Ako Gets Grounded For Eternity
Ako Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate! episode. Plot Luna finds out that Ako made some videos of herself killing her. She calls Rukia Kuchiki on the phone and decides to buy some VHS's. Meanwhile Rukia Kuchiki closes Ako's accounts and destroys her computer. And Luna arrives with some VHS's. At the end Ako gets beaten up by Sailor Venus. Cast *Ako (played by Shy Girl) *Rukia Kuchiki (played by Ivy) *Luna (played by Kimberly) *Sailor Venus (played by Princess) Transcript *Luna: Oh my god!! Ako has made some videos of herself killing me!! I have to call Erika. (calls Erika) Hello Erika. Ako made some videos of herself killing me. Can you deal with her while i go shopping to buy some VHS's of Caillou, Winnie the Pooh, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, Blues Clues and The Save-Ums? *Rukia Kuchiki: Sure. *Luna: Okay. See you when i get to your house. (hangs up) *(At home) *Erika: Ako, how dare you make some videos of yourself killing Luna. She's friends with us. That's it. You're grounded grounded grounded for eternity. *Ako: But Erika. I'm sorry. *Erika: Sorry won't cut it. And look what happened. I closed your accounts for good. *Ako: Erika, could you make the opening to Pinnochio? *Erika: Nope!! And here's Luna. *Ako: Oh no!! *Luna: This is me, Luna Minami. You made some videos of yourself killing me. And look what i brought. VHS's of Caillou, Winnie the Pooh, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, Blues Clues and The Save-Ums. *Ako: Oh no!! I hate Caillou, Winnie the Pooh, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, Blues Clues and The Save-Ums. *Luna: Too bad Ako. They are the only shows you could watch for the rest of your life. *Ako: Luna, i wish you are dead. *Luna: (Veena's voice) HOW DARE YOU WISH ME DEAD!! THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!! *Ako: Luna, can you make the opening to Mickey and the Beanstalk? *Luna: Nope!! I don't want to make openings you like! You're so grounded for eternity! *Rukia Kuchiki: Luna is right, Ako. You're grounded for eternity. And look what happened. I destroyed your Dumbo and Bambi VHS with My Radioactive Atomic Breath. And now you would never get to watch them. *Luna: I'm gonna put a diaper on your head. *(Luna puts a diaper on Ako's head) *Luna: There. Don't take that off your head until I leave. There would be no Universal, no Rankin Bass, no Pinnochio, no Bambi, no Dumbo, no Warner Bros, no Family Guy, no American Dad, and SImpsons, no Dailymotion, no Youtube, and no fun!! Start watching VHS's of Caillou, Winnie the Pooh, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, Blues Clues and The Save-Ums. Or you will be grounded for infinity. *Ako: I Wish You Both Were Dead and Cremated. *Rukia Kuchiki: Ako How Dare You Wish Me and Luna Dead That's It My Daughter Minako/Sailor Venus Will Beat You Up, Sailor Venus Beat Her Up. *Sailor Venus: Prepare To Die! (Sailor Venus Then Beats Up Ako, but the TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the word "Censored!") Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Deleted videos